Trick or treat?
by Sol Levine
Summary: •One-shot, especial terror• Una construcción antigua que jamás habían visto se izaba frente a sus ojos: alta, de gris piedra, con un enorme portón de madera oscura al estilo gótico. En lo alto de la entrada, si no de gran tamaño pero sí con imposición, letras grandes y gruesas fulguraban en la marquesina enunciando su identidad: "Grand Guignol" •Usagi/Seiya• •Amy/Taiki• •Rei/Yaten•


**.::. Trick or treat? .::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

**.::..::..::.**

_Ding Dong._

Nadie se ocupó en atender la puerta.

_Ding Dong._

—¿Quién diablos será? ¿Qué no ven que estamos en algo de importancia? –habló Mina irritada botando el tubito de rímel en el tocador para ir a abrir.

Su enojo era entendible si se tomaba en cuenta que había alcanzado a maquillarse sólo un ojo y el pequeño sombrero blanco no se hallaba bien ajustado a sus rubios cabellos trenzados. A ello podría agregarse que de las cuatro mujeres que allí le acompañaban, ninguna hizo caso del timbre a su puerta, y eso obedecía a la regla intrínseca de que como era su departamento, era su puerta, por lo tanto la que debía abrirla era ella.

_¡Ding Dong!_

—¡Ah, ya voy!

Y como fue de esperarse, de manera abrupta, Minako abrió la puerta con una mano en la cintura.

—¿_Trick or Treat_?

Con un parpadeo, la joven rubia descubrió a tres pequeños parados en el umbral de su apartamento, mostrando un saco de oscura tela que demandaba caramelos según la costumbre de _Halloween_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, niñitos? Se equivocaron de casa. –dijo la Aino, ansiosa por deshacerse de las incomodas visitas y volver a terminar su maquillaje.

—¡Queremos dulces, señora! –chilló uno de los pequeños, alzando su morralito por encima de su cabeza castaña.

A Mina casi le da una embolia.

—¡¿Señora?! ¡No soy una señora! Soy una jovencita en sus dulces veinte, ¿qué no ves?

—No, mi mamá me dijo que a las personas mayores como usted hay que decirles "señora". ¿Nos va a dar dulces?

—Claro que no, maleducado –regañó Mina-. Además esta tradición de Halloween es americana no japonesa. Aparte de malcriados, anti-patriotas.

—Pero si usted también está disfrazada de momia…

Minako sintió que se moría. ¡Una momia!

—¡No soy una momia! –chilló a la observación en su opinión ofensiva, de la única niña del trío.

—¿Con quién discutes, Mina?

El tono dulce de Amy llegó hasta la puerta, dejando ver enseguida su rostro amable asomándose para ponerse al tanto de la situación. Al reparar en los infantiles visitantes, sonrió con emoción.

—¿_Trick or Treat_? –repitieron en coro los pequeños, dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.

—Esperen un momento. –dijo Amy desapareciendo del umbral ante el gesto incrédulo de la Aino. Estuvo de regreso en breves segundos con una bolsa grande de papel.

—¿Les darás dulces? Si son unos maleducados. ¡Me dijeron señora!

—Son niños, Mina. Todavía no saben diferenciar bien esas cosas. –excusó la peliazul, sonriendo mientras dejaba caer un puñado de caramelos en cada una de las bolsitas de tela.

—¡Gracias señorita! –corearon los tres niños antes de echar a correr por el pasillo en busca de su siguiente "víctima".

Un tic pulsó en la ceja derecha de Minako. Definitivamente odiaba a los niños.

—Vamos Mina, no lo tomes tan a pecho. De verdad que no te ves como una señora. –intentó consolar Amy a su amiga, adentrándose con ella en la habitación donde todas las demás seguían con su ritual de belleza.

—¿Y ahora con quien se peleaba? –preguntó Rei colocándose una diadema con un par de puntiagudas y estilizadas orejas felinas en el centro de su cabeza.

—Unos niños querían dulces. –apuntó Amy, regresando al arreglo de un par de broches que pretendían sujetar un sombrero puntiagudo a su cabeza.

—¿Peleabas con unos niños? –preguntó Hino, regalándole a Mina un gesto de total incredulidad, uno que claramente decía: _"No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido"_.

—¡Me llamaron momia! –riñó la rubia excusándose de toda culpa- ¡Si soy toda una sexy pirata en busca del tesoro perdido! ¿No es obvio?

Rei alzó una de sus cejas y la miró de arriba hacia abajo, escaneándola.

—Pues…

—¡Oh, cállate! Me falta maquillarme un ojo y poner en su lugar este tonto sombrero. –dijo volviendo frente al tocador de su habitación, empujando a su paso a Usagi que terminaba de abrillantarse los labios en el espejo.

—¿Y qué se supone que eres? –inquirió la Aino al notar el puchero que la chica de dangos le dedicaba por el reflejo. En seguida tomó el tubito de rímel que antes botara y se dispuso a maquillar el ojo que le faltaba.

—¿No es obvio? Si Seiya será el conde Drácula…

—¿Eres su sirvienta? –adivinó Rei con toda la intención de molestarla.

—¡No! ¡Winona Ryder!

—¿Winona Ryder? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con Drácula?

—¿Qué nunca viste la película? Eres una ignorante, Rei. –se mofó Usagi, dándose aires de saber de lo que estaba hablando.

—No, Usagi-chan. Se supone entonces que eres Mina Harker, no Winona Ryder. –corrigió Amy conteniendo una risita.

—Bueno eso, no importa –desdeñó la aludida, dando una vuelta entera en el centro de la alfombra-. ¿A que es lindo mi vestido? Seiya lo compró exclusivamente para mí.

—Es muy bonito, Usa –halagó Amy-, pero debes tener cuidado para no tropezar, no estás acostumbrada a andar con un vestido así.

—No te preocupes, Amy, no me pasará nada, después de todo se supone que soy una princesa, lo traigo en la sangre.

—Lo dudo…

El apunte de Rei, le valió una de sus miradas asesinas.

—¿Y a qué hora se supone que será la fiesta en el Crown? –cambió el tema, para no dar pie a otra de sus tantas discusiones interminables.

—Lita dijo que todo estaría listo a las siete, Andrew acordó en que cerrarían la cafetería a las cuatro para volverla a abrir por la noche para el evento especial de Halloween. Y de hecho, vamos bastante retrasados. –comentó la peliazul, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

—¿A qué hora quedaron los chicos de venir?

Sin embargo, el cuestionamiento de Minako quedó en el aire al escucharse el sonido del timbre repiquetear en el apartamento, anunciando una nueva visita. Estuvo segura de que se trataba de ellos.

—¡Yo voy! –gritoneó Usagi emocionada ante la idea de ver a su querido Seiya, y que este a su vez la mirara a ella en su encantador atuendo. Corrió a la sala y se escuchó un ligero golpe seguido de un discreto _"Auch"_, que hizo intuir a sus amigas en el cuarto de que había tropezado.

Y efectivamente, incorporándose, Usagi respiró hondo y se alisó el vestido de muselina, luego se arregló las coletas y el velo de red que adornaba el pequeño sombrero que cubría de manera coqueta su rostro blanquecino. Esbozó una sonrisa y sin más preámbulos abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los afables y frescos rostros de los tres muchachos a los que esperaban.

—Caballeros, sean ustedes bienvenidos.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya la miraron con diversión.

—Lo ensayaste, ¿no? –apuntó el platinado, sonriendo con su habitual cinismo para después entrar a la salita y tomar asiento en el sofá.

—Sí, ¿eso tiene algo de malo, señor gato montés?

—No soy un gato montés, Usako. Soy un hombre lobo.

—Y yo creo que un hombre lobo bastante afeminado.

Taiki carraspeó al notar cómo una vena saltaba en la frente de su hermano menor y Seiya se mordía los labios para no carcajearse allí mismo, incluso a él le había hecho gracia el comentario. Decidió que no dejaría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial en esa estancia con aroma a canela.

—¿Dónde están las demás? Es hora de irnos –intervino Seiya, tomando la mano de su novia para llevársela a los labios y besarla con galantería-. Te ves tan hermosa que podría morderte aquí mismo. –le susurró al oído, originándole un intenso sonrojo que sólo la presencia de las féminas que salieron de la habitación pudo disimular.

—¡En guardia! –profirió Minako sacando una espada de metal de la cinturilla de cuero con la que les apuntó amenazadora.

—¿Se supone que eres una pirata? –inquirió Yaten dudoso.

—No se supone, _soy_ una pirata. ¿No es obvio?

—Pues…

Minako rodó los ojos y envainó la espada con frustración.

—Tenían que ser tal para cual. –masculló, mirando alternadamente y nada contenta a Yaten y a la sacerdotisa de Hikawa.

Rei sólo se encogió de hombros ante el cuestionamiento mudo de su platinado novio por el raro comportamiento de la "pirata" Aino.

—Bien Harry Potter, creo que es hora de que tomes a tu Hermione y nos vayamos al Crown –dijo entonces Minako dirigiéndose a Taiki-. Eso también va para el gato con botas y su gatubela. ¡Ustedes dos, consíganse un cuarto!

Seiya y Usagi que se abrazaban castamente, se separaron en el acto, sonrojados por el imprudente y malicioso comentario de la Diosa del Amor.

—Soy Merlín y Amy una bruja de Salem. Se supone que Yaten es un hombre lobo. –aclaró inútilmente Taiki, enfilándose a la puerta junto a Minako y su acompañante Mizuno.

—¿Qué le pasa? Hoy está más insoportable de lo normal –preguntó Yaten a Rei en un susurro mientras les siguieron para salir-. ¿Y qué no te parece que ese traje está demasiado escotado?

—Unos niños le dijeron señora –respondió la sacerdotisa, cediendo su mano al agarre del platinado-. Y no, no me parece que esté muy escotado. No empieces con tus delirios.

—Eso lo explica todo –intervinó Seiya pensativo al ofrecer el brazo a su dama, y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos-. El término "señora" es una palabra muy peligrosa, ¿verdad bombón? Igual, yo creo que Rei-chan es una gatúbela muy sexy.

Las risas de Usagi inundaron el corredor del edificio al notar cómo Yaten casi se atraganta por el apunte de su Conde Drácula, y de cómo sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían salírsele de las orbitas en una declaración muda de indignación y molestia entremezcladas. La algarabía formada por las presiones de Minako, las risas de Usagi y las rencillas de los hermanos Kou, no se extinguió hasta que el grupo de amigos salió del edificio, en el que ocasionaron que al menos dos o tres vecinos curiosos se asomasen a través de las rendijas de sus puertas para ver lo que sucedía.

Un vientecillo frío los recibió al poner pie en la calle, saludo inconfundible del invierno venidero; las avenidas se hallaban infestadas de niños yendo de aquí para allá pidiendo dulces a los transeúntes y allanando los negocios y las puertas de las casas con su inagotable _"Trick or treat?"_

Caminaron hasta llegar al boulevard donde se ubicaba el Crown, o al menos, donde debiera estar. Tan solo llegar a la contra esquina, notaron algo extraño en el aspecto de su fachada. Una construcción antigua que jamás habían visto se izaba frente a sus ojos: alta, de gris piedra, con un enorme portón de madera oscura al estilo gótico. En lo alto de la entrada, si no de gran tamaño pero sí con imposición, letras grandes y gruesas fulguraban en la marquesina enunciando su identidad: **"Grand Guignol"**.

—¿Esto es el Crown? –preguntó Minako, cortando el asombro.

—Creo que nos equivocamos. –apuntó Seiya, no reconociendo el lugar.

—Por supuesto que no –contradijo Rei, crispando sus delineadas cejas-, hemos venido aquí desde que teníamos quince años, es imposible que nos hayamos perdido.

—Pues definitivamente esto no es el Crown, y dudo que Lita y Andrew hayan hecho magia para que luciera así. –insistió Minako con sorna, en apoyo al argumento del de ojos zafiro.

—Quizá hicieron un esfuerzo especial para adaptarlo como una vieja casona de sustos, ideal para la fiesta de Halloween. –concluyó Amy con una de sus sensatas y posibles explicaciones.

Se acercaron. Un epígrafe enmarcaba:

"_París, 1899, Rue Chaptal, barrio de Montmartre. Capas largas, sombreros de copa alta, carruajes suntuosos, joyas, perfumes caros. Caballeros y damas de alta sociedad se adentran en las oscuras calles de un barrio decadente, y entran en un edificio que alguna vez fue una capilla. Adentro, les espera una orgía de sangre, sexo, traiciones, torturas, asesinatos, mutilaciones y violaciones. Cuando un ojo es arrancado con una cuchara del rostro de una bella mujer se desmayan unos cuantos, cuando una prostituta es degollada algunos salen a tomar aire y son atendidos por un doctor, otros corren a vomitar su vértigo cuando una piel es arrancada de la espalda de una persona viva. Pero todos se quedan hasta el final. Para eso han venido._

_Todo horror tiene nombre: Grand Guignol."__1_

—Bueno muchachos, creo que yo los espero afuera. Ahí me cuentan cómo estuvo. Le dan a Lita y a Andrew saludos de mi parte. –dijo Usagi, comenzando a balbucear, eso de las casonas abandonadas y tétricas no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, su intento fue frustrado por Seiya que la ciñó a su brazo imposibilitándola a escapar.

—¿Qué es el Grand Guignol? ¿Es una casa de títeres? Dime que sí. –tanteó Minako, repasando el epígrafe con entera desconfianza, e instintivamente escondiéndose detrás de la Mizuno.

—Ojalá fuera sólo eso… –habló Amy con reserva, como si fuera dueña de un conocimiento de la que los demás no eran parte.

—¿Q-qué hay? –balbuceó Usagi a Mina que se hallaba a su lado, aferrándose al brazo de su novio.

—No lo sé, ¿será porque nunca he entrado? –ironizó la rubia Aino con tintes de evidente nerviosismo.

—Pues según su contexto, y si no me equivoco, algo no muy bueno. –respondió la peliazul dando un paso al frente como buscando pistas adicionales.

—¡Maldición Amy, explícate!

—Lo que Amy quiere decir, es que el _Théatre du Grand Guignol_ fue un lugar bastante espeluznante en su época. –contó Taiki auxiliando a su querida compañera de estudios.

—Eso no suena muy lindo. –insistió la chica de dangos tragando saliva y dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Vamos Usagi-chan, no pasará nada, es solo una casona como muchas otras. Quizá el concepto sea diferente pero no te ocurrirá nada de verdad, todo es simulado.

El tono de Rei rebosante en seguridad asombró a más de uno en el grupo, incluso hasta los tres hermanos Kou aceptaban –internamente, claro- que la idea de entrar a aquel lugar no les hacía particular ilusión. De los tres, Seiya era el más dispuesto a probar su valentía por el simple hecho de encontrarse la princesa de la luna presente. Sin embargo, aunque no lo mencionó, a Rei algo le inquietaba acerca de ese lugar, un aura extraña que al mismo tiempo la mareaba y la incitaba, como en una marea.

—¡Pero si es el Crown! –afirmó Yaten, no entendiendo el estúpido recelo a entrar al lugar. Remodelado o no, era el mismo lugar en el que tantas veces se reunían. Encontraba tonta aquella conversación.

—¡No es el Crown! –chilló Minako, queriendo hacerles ver la evidencia ante sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no entramos y salimos de dudas? –resolvió Seiya con una sonrisa autosuficiente, dando tres pasos al frente y jalando en su trayecto la mano de la Tsukino que palideció al instante.

Recelosos por la propuesta, pero incapaces de izar un argumento válido, los ocho muchachos avanzaron hacia el arco tallado en piedra que resguardaba el portón de madera abierto por la mitad, espacio suficiente para dejar entrever el resplandor de una luz amarillenta que luchaba por no extinguirse al fondo de la casona.

Entraron.

Primero Seiya seguido de Usa, Taiki y Amy; Minako, Rei y Yaten los siguieron de cerca. Un aroma a incienso y a humedad se propagaba en el aire, el pasillo por el que ingresaron era largo, oscuro, y donde los techos se asemejaban más a las piedras deformes de una cueva que a la de una casona. La única certeza parecía hallarse al otro extremo, allá donde fulguraba sobre la pared, la luz ámbar de una vela.

En algún punto de su avance, Usagi miró hacia atrás y no halló sino oscuridad, ni siquiera la puerta que debía estar allí abierta como la dejaron, mostraba ya muestra de su existencia. Sintió su respiración agitarse y se aferró más al brazo de Seiya que con la seriedad tatuada en el rostro, miraba a todos lados mientras caminaban entre la penumbra.

Cuando por fin llegaron al final del pasillo, descubrieron el acceso a un gran salón repleto de ornamentos dorados; largos y gruesos cirios encendidos se izaban en los extremos centrales, rodeados de vastos arreglos florales que dulcemente desprendían su aroma, mezclándose a su vez con el de la mirra que se fundía en el fondo de un plateado y antiguo copal.

—¿Es una capilla? –reconoció Taiki extrañado del escenario al que convergieron.

—El Crown no es una capilla. –azuzó Mina una vez más. ¡Por enésima maldita vez, aquello no era el Crown!

—Pues esto lo es, y comienzo a creer que Seiya tenía razón y nos hemos perdido en el camino. Quizá por inercia tomamos una calle que no era. –dijo Hino, inconscientemente apretando la mano de Yaten. La rara sensación de que algo allí no andaba bien la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa. Y su instinto rara vez fallaba.

—Puede ser...

—¿Entonces ya nos vamos? Esto me da calofríos. –señaló Usagi dando la vuelta para hacer el amago de regresar por donde habían venido.

—No seas miedosa, Bombón –la retuvo Seiya una vez más, ciñendo su cintura para aproximarla a él-. Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí contigo.

Usagi respiró y cedió a la seguridad que su novio le infundía, pero no dejó por eso de arañarse los dedos en síntoma de ansiedad.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue iluminación de los cirios, miraron la bóveda octagonal que desde las alturas, cubría sus cabezas. Una bóveda que parecía descansar en una serie de arcadas sostenidas en gruesos pilares adosados en decorada moldura, el diseño ojival de estos arcos dejaba en claro su elemento gótico.

Era imposible que un monumento como ese apareciera de la nada. ¿Cómo era que jamás se percataron de su existencia? ¿Verdaderamente se habían equivocado de camino?

Los huecos forjados por el armazón de la crucería, se hallaban cubiertos de vidrieras que lucían complejos entramados de ramas secas y creativos _bouquet_ de flores diversas; sin embargo, la escasa luz no hacía más que mostrar opacas sombras traslucidas sobre los vitrales. En el centro, donde según las capillas tradicionales debía hallarse el altar con la imagen principal de adoración creyente, no había rastro de imagen o crucifijo al qué adorar u orar. Un hondo hueco se exhibía en la estructura monumental de oscura madera. Nada alcanzaba a verse más que flores y cirios. Y el humo de la mirra e incienso ardiendo en el copal.

A su alrededor, siete pasillos abrían paso a estrechas escalinatas que parecían conducir a una segunda planta distribuida en una especie de confesionarios, espaciosas celdillas de cara a la bóveda central, como si de un teatro enjaulado se tratase.

—Esto es demasiado tétrico. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y busquemos el verdadero Crown. –dijo Minako aleteando las pestañas. Sus botas repiquetearon en el suelo al pretender volver sobre sus pasos.

Rei no dudó en seguirla, obedeciendo a su sexto sentido; Yaten por supuesto fue tras ella. Amy y Taiki fueron más lentos por el embeleso que les causaba la estructura arquitectónica de la singular capilla, pero igual siguieron al grupo. Sólo entonces, se dieron cuenta.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? –preguntó Taiki mirando la ausencia del hermano.

—Y Usagi –hizo notar Amy, también buscando a la rubia con los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿incluso en un lugar como este? ¿Cómo pueden pensar en coquetear y tener algún amorío a escondidas en estos momentos? ¿No tienen sangre en las venas o qué? –escandalizó Minako, ansiosa por encontrarlos con la vista. No logró ver nada entre los pasillos de las escalinatas, la luz de los cirios era bastante tenue.

—Pues yo creo que sangre si tienen y ya se les calentó. –agregó Yaten, soltando una risa ronca que hizo eco en el vació de la bóveda. Un sonido que sin querer resonó macabramente.

—¿Por qué tu sentido del humor parece activarse en los momentos menos oportunos, mi amor? –señaló Hino, forzando una sonrisa y oprimiendo nuevamente su mano, cosa que al platinado comenzaba a ponerle de los nervios. Rei nunca hacía eso, a menos que estuvieran en plan romance –que no era el caso-, o que sintiera temor a algo. Confiaba demasiado en sus dones espirituales y la leía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta que algo la estaba inquietando.

—Podría también preguntar por qué esa necedad tuya de guardarte las cosas y no decir qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí. –le contestó en voz baja, lo suficiente sólo para dialogar con ella.

—¿Y crees que yo sé? Es lo mismo que he tratado de descubrir desde que entramos en este espantoso lugar.

Nadie puso atención a su litigio pensando que era cosa suya, cada uno por su lado intentaba encontrar algún rastro de Usagi y Seiya. Tenían que salir de allí a la brevedad.

—¡Demonios, Usagi sal ya! –demandó Minako en un grito exasperado; era demasiado para la tontera de esos dos.

De pronto, una de las rejillas del segundo piso se abrió ruidosamente, azotándose contra la estructura de los confesionarios aledaños. Una punzada de alerta arremetió los corazones de los muchachos frente al altar y más de uno palideció por el inesperado susto. El estremecimiento general menguó cuando contemplaron la rubia cabecilla de Usagi asomarse con el velo de tul adornándole el rostro, junto a un Seiya bastante divertido al contemplar la conmoción de sus amigos por la broma que sugirió a su novia hacerles.

Al inicio, aquello no estaba planeado, pero al escabullirse por la escalinata más cercana –no sin resistencia por parte de la Tsukino- hacia el segundo piso para explorar lo que allí había, encontraron la oportunidad de pegarles un pequeño sustito al descubrir que, efectivamente, lo que había arriba era una serie de confesionarios a los que fácilmente se podía accesar, en donde incluso las rejillas podían abrirse, lo que resultaba extraño tomando en cuenta que esa es la principal característica de su utilidad.

También desde arriba, confirmaron la idea de que aquel recinto parecía más un teatro religioso que propiamente una capilla.

—¡Maldito seas, Kou! –vociferó Minako, todavía palpándose el corazón. No recordaba haberse sentido tan enojada antes, odiaba ser el blanco de las bromas. Ella las hacía, no era quien las recibía. Sus mejillas ardieron con indignación-. ¡Me largo!

—Vamos Minako tranquilízate, fue sólo una broma. –habló Seiya tan campante como si sólo le hubiera cerrado la puerta al entrar.

—Espera a que bajes y verás, idiota. –amenazó Yaten, sosteniendo a Hino que en busca de protección se había aferrado a su brazo.

—¿Y por qué no mejor subes? –provocó el pelinegro con una fresca sonrisa ataviándole la cara-. La vista desde aquí es genial.

—Es cierto, se ve todo desde aquí. ¿No será un teatro o algo así? Me siento en una zona VIP –comentó Usagi entusiasmada-. Vamos chicas vengan aquí, esto parece un castillo como el de los cuentos. Se siente como si de veras fuera Winona Ryder.

—Querrás Mina Harker. –corrigió Amy ya compuesta, contagiándose del vigor de Usagi.

—Sí, sí, Harker. Seiya y yo combinamos perfectamente con este lugar, es como si…

Las palabras de la Tsukino se interrumpieron al notar algo que desde la planta baja era imposible de ver y desde las alturas se mostraba a claro ante sus celestes ojos. No es que no hubiese nada en el altar de adoración, lo que sucedía es que no era visible. Y es que justo en el hueco vacío de la estructura, descansaba inmutable un cráneo humano. Corroído y anegado en polvo, junto a una daga oxidada y rastros de encharcada sangre seca.

—¡Oh, por Kami! –clamó Usa tapándose la boca para ahogar el gimoteo que quería forjarse en su garganta.

—¿Qué pasa, Usagi? ¿Qué es lo que has visto? –preguntó Rei preocupada por la brusca reacción afectada de su amiga en el palco. Quería ir allí y zarandearla por una pronta respuesta.

Seiya siguió con sus propios ojos los de su amada y también lo divisó. Sus zafiros se abrieron impresionados y la falta de palabras para comunicar a sus compañeros la escena, sólo incrementó la desazón de estos.

—¿Seiya, qué es lo que pasa? –demandó Taiki con seriedad, temiendo que no sería algo bueno.

—¡Seiya, vámonos de aquí! –comenzó a lloriquear Usagi, aferrándose a la chaqueta color ciruela que sobresalía bajo la capa sostenida sobre sus hombros.

El mediano de los Kou asintió ya sin rastro de divertimento en los labios, más bien ahora su expresión delataba recelo y desconfianza sobre la situación en que se habían metido. Los otros en la planta baja, se vieron tentados a alcanzarlos para averiguar la causa del repentino cambio en sus ánimos, pero el desvanecimiento súbito de una de las llamas que ardía en los dos cirios los detuvo, como si un soplo de viento la hubiere extinguido. La iluminación entonces se hizo escasa, y consiguió hacer visible sólo el espacio contiguo a la única fuente de luz. Oyeron los repiqueteos de las zapatillas de Usagi en una de las escalinatas, y el alivio vino a sus corazones al saber que al menos estaban por reunirse con ellos nuevamente.

Debían salir de allí, ya. Todo aquello les estaba afectando el sentido.

—Dios Usagi, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando. –inquirió Amy angustiada al verlos incorporarse al grupo. Seiya lucía extrañamente impactado.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que vieron? ¿Qué hay allá arriba? Mira cómo está Usako. –habló Yaten exigente. Detestaba no poder comprender la situación en su totalidad para saber cómo reaccionar más que con inútil incertidumbre.

—Sa-sangre… -balbuceó la Tsukino con la mirada cristalina.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Cálmate y explícate, que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices. –instó Rei tomando a Usagi de los hombros.

—Después socializamos cariño, es mejor que salgamos de aquí ya. –punteó Yaten, atajando las explicaciones para más tarde.

—Por primera vez en la vida, el gato con botas tiene razón. –dijo Minako, impaciente porque alguien diera los primeros pasos a la salida, lo cual fue hecho por ella misma al percatarse que nadie pretendía moverse.

No obstante, nada más avanzar un par de metros, el sonido de las rejillas al abrirse los estremeció a tal punto de paralizarles en su fallida huida. Todos absolutamente dirigieron sus ojos arriba, a los confesionarios abiertos.

Con el nudo que les atravesó la garganta, fueron testigos de cómo los palcos poco a poco eran habitados como en un teatro, no alcanzando a ver más que brazos y codos asomándose y descansando en las barandillas. Primero en uno, luego en el otro; manos de mujeres enguantadas aferrándose a los bordes, masculinos dedos sosteniendo cigarrillos que expedían espirales de humo en el aire. Un lejano bullicio se dejó escuchar, primero parecido a un murmullo y al transcurso de los segundos, más sonoro, como si de veras una multitud se estuviera reuniendo en el segundo piso de la capilla, lista para acudir a un espectáculo.

"_Capas largas, sombreros de copa alta, carruajes suntuosos, joyas, perfumes caros. Caballeros y damas de alta sociedad se adentran en las oscuras calles de un barrio decadente, y entran en un edificio que alguna vez fue una capilla. Adentro, les espera una orgía de sangre, sexo, traiciones, torturas, asesinatos, mutilaciones y violaciones. Cuando un ojo es arrancado con una cuchara del rostro de una bella mujer se desmayan unos cuantos, cuando una prostituta es degollada algunos salen a tomar aire y son atendidos por un doctor, otros corren a vomitar su vértigo cuando una piel es arrancada de la espalda de una persona viva. Pero todos se quedan hasta el final. Para eso han venido._

_Todo horror tiene nombre: Grand Guignol"_

Más de uno evocó el mensaje grabado en el epígrafe de la entrada, que de alguna manera parecía dar una espeluznante y macabra razón a lo que estaba sucediendo. El corazón les palpitaba dolorosamente y un escalofrío recorrió su médula, debilitándoles los miembros.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición. –masculló Usagi al borde del llanto, dando pasos torpes a todos lados, divisando más o más brazos y manos aparecer en la altura de los confesionarios. Creyó que iba a desmayarse, cuando una ligera música orquestal provino de detrás del altar, lo que bastó para que el murmullo de la "gente" fuera disminuyendo como si de una llamada a la función se tratase. En el silencio, el sonido de otro repiqueteo llegó a sus oídos, semejante al sonido que antes escucharan en la escalinata y aseveraban era Usagi. Las muchachas recordaron entonces que la princesa de la luna había decido usar balerinas en vez de zapatillas.

Rei y Amy se miraron aterrorizadas. Algo se acercaba en la oscuridad.

Usagi se tambaleó y su cuerpo se convulsionó antes de moverse por sí solo en un acto de supervivencia. Corrió. Sin embargo por la torpeza de sus propios movimientos, tropezó con el raso de su largo y victoriano vestido. Desesperada, comenzó a gritar.

Aquello bastó para despertar a todos los demás de su aturdimiento, haciéndolos reaccionar de una maldita vez. Seiya se adelantó a auxiliar a su novia a incorporarse del suelo lo antes posible mientras detrás de ellos, el sonido de los lúgubres pasos se incrementaba aterradoramente. La luz del cirio que se había extinguido volvió a la vida encendiéndose nuevamente, iluminando el raso de un vestido negro que logró divisarse desde el pasillo lateral al altar.

Minako también gritó y huyó lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, adentrándose al túnel por el que habían ingresado y sin saber si sus compañeros le seguían o no. El espanto que experimentaba era mayor a su razonamiento, si no es que se había vuelto loca ya. Yaten no hizo otra cosa que seguirla arrastrando con él a Rei. Tuvo que apretar su mano fuertemente y jalarla para que se moviera, porque la impresión de la situación paranormal verdaderamente la había paralizado, y no es que a él no le hubiese afectado, de hecho, nunca confesaría el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo para lograr desentumirse las piernas.

—¡Taiki, Seiya, muévanse por un carajo! –gritó el platinado, alejándose y sintiendo que nadie iba a sus espaldas.

La voz dulzona de una soprano invadió la caja sonora que constituía la bóveda de la capilla. ¡Una soprano! ¿De dónde diablos había salido una soprano? Un escalofrío les invadió la espina, era toda una proeza que todavía ninguno se hubiere desmayado.

Corrían a tientas, sin rastro de luz en aquel túnel infinito que no parecía querer tener fin; los varios pares de pupilas buscaban desesperadamente hallar el indicio de una salida, una salvación de lo atroz que se hallaba en ese santuario maldito, cualquiera. ¿Kami, es que morirían allí? ¿Su mortal existencia sería tragada por eso desconocido que los perseguía y demandaba su existencia? ¿Se desvanecerían con la nada?

Diminutas luces parpadearon en la oscuridad, como ojos acechando por su presa.

Amy desgarró su garganta en un alarido. Lo que estaban viviendo era demencial. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a escocerle. Taiki apretó su mano y le murmuró cosas que a la Mizuno le parecieron incomprensibles. En su mente se dibujaba tan solo la exigencia de salir de allí.

La voz modulada y delgada que se movía en un vaivén acústico, entonando notas diabólicamente dulces al oído, todavía lograba escucharse con fuerza a través del lúgubre túnel, como el canto hechicero de una sirena mítica llamando a los marineros a su funesta muerte.

—No quiero morir. –sollozó Usagi, sintiendo que de un momento a otro se desmayaría y con el miedo de nunca más despertar del letargo. Rogando que aquello fuera una odiosa pesadilla.

—¡Nadie va a morir, por Dios, Bombón! ¡Mantente despierta, saldremos de aquí!

Las lucecillas titilaban en la penumbra, llevándolos a un estado de alucinación tal que en algún momento asociaron aquellas centellas con ojos, formas y figuras que les contemplaban divertidos. Solazándose con su angustia y sufrimiento.

—No nos abandones, no nos abandones. –musitaba Rei una y otra vez, suspirando, gimiendo, implorando. Yaten supo que ella rezaba y dio un apretón a su mano.

—Estaremos bien, ¿okay? No temas.

Hino no contestó y dejó de orar. Sus pupilas violáceas se abrieron esperanzadas al ver el marco de una luz blanca, probablemente la salida. Eso le dio fuerza para continuar corriendo.

—¡Gracias al cielo! –clamó Minako, siendo consciente de la misma luz.

En breve, sus piernas cruzaron el umbral del gran portón de madera vieja que se hallaba abierto por la mitad; sin embargo, el simple y sencillo cruce de esa distancia pareció eterno e inalcanzable. El palpitar de sus corazones arremetía tan fuerte que el cuello y la cabeza les latía al borde de una detonación. Pero no se detuvieron.

A pesar de que el aire frío que les recibió en la desierta de la calle les dio la seguridad que se alejaban del peligro –pues el aire dentro de la capilla era sofocante-, no estaban dispuestos a exponerse y esperar que aquella cosa o "cosas" pudieran a atraparlos o quien sabe Kami, qué cosa.

A Taiki el pecho le dolía y tuvo que detenerse para coger algo de oxígeno. Sintió un hilillo de sudor correrle por la sien. Calculó que habrían corrido unas cinco cuadras en dirección a la avenida principal. Calculó… Su cabeza volvía a funcionar.

Por defecto, al notar a Amy y Taiki detenerse, todos los demás se detuvieron igual de exhaustos. Ni una palabra pudo articularse. Respiraciones pesadas y ávidas de aire fue el único sonido perturbador que se escuchaba; y de repente, un sollozo. Usagi y Minako rompieron a llorar de miedo, y Seiya todavía con el desasosiego plasmado en su rostro, las abrazó a ambas.

—¿Qué… qué fue todo eso? Taiki no…

—Yo tampoco me lo explico, Amy. –consoló el castaño, tomándola por el brazo para pegarla a él. ¿Habría un método lógico para explicarlo?

Un grito se desplegó de la garganta alterada de Rei, cuando sintió el toque frio de una mano posarse en su hombro izquierdo. Sabía que no se trataba de Yaten, porque él se había arrodillado en el suelo en busca de descanso para sus piernas doloridas por la huida. Todos se volvieron presas del pánico, convencidos de que sin duda aquel era su fin irremediable.

Hino comenzó a llorar y el aire contenido en sus pulmones abandonó su cuerpo.

—Li- Lita... –balbuceó la pelinegra tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano, mientras la castaña de ojos verdes dejaba caer los vasos desechables que llevaba entre los brazos y la acogió en su pecho preocupada.

—Por Kami, ¿qué ha sucedido? Están pálidos. ¿Todos están bien? Miren cómo están. ¿Los han atacado? Hay que llamar a la policía.

—También a un servicio médico ¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida? ¡Estás sangrando! –intervino Andrew acercándose a Taiki después de colocar las botellas de vino que cargaba en el suelo.

—¿Sangre? –el mayor de los Kou se tentó la frente donde Andrew había señalado y, descubrió que lo que había pensado era sudor corriendo por su sien, en realidad era un hilillo de sangre carmesí.

—¿Incluso a ustedes las han violentado? ¡Por Dios! ¿Los asaltaron? –añadió Andrew, mirando de cerca a Amy, que parpadeó sin poder comprender lo que el rubio estaba diciendo.

—Es cierto –dijo Yaten mirando sus ojos azules-. Tú también, ¿cómo diablos te hiciste esto? –preguntó a Hino.

Atemorizada, Rei se miró el hombro derecho y miró el gran moretón que se expandía como una mancha azulada sobre su piel blanquecina, como si le hubieran golpeado fuertemente, moliéndole la sangre. De la impresión, sintió su respiración agitarse. Con mayor atención, se fijó en los ojos de Amy. Se hallaban moreteados en su contorno, alrededor de los parpados, arriba de los pómulos. Y no era maquillaje, ella no había usado maquillaje.

—Explíquenme qué fue lo que sucedió. –demandó Lita, ya palpablemente nerviosa.

Lo hicieron. Le contaron a Kino lo que había sucedido, aunque claro, fue una cosa incomprensible y difícil realmente de creer; incluso ellos mismos no lo asimilaban como algo real pero allí estaba la evidencia, en las marcas dejadas en sus cuerpos. Porque no sólo fue en el rostro de Amy, en la cabeza de Taiki o en el moretón de Rei; Mina después se dio cuenta de unas cicatrices rojas que se adornaban en su antebrazo, y Yaten de la mancha purpúrea que se instaló en su la esquina de su labio inferior.

—No lo entiendo… -bisbisó Seiya más sosegado, cuando caminaron –no sin recelos y negaciones, a pesar de que Mako y Andrew aseveraron que habían apenas salido de allí hacía rato- a la calle donde se hallaba o debería hallarse el Crown, buscando marcas en el rostro de Usagi que más calmada, se aferraba a él como su única cuerda de salvación.

"_Cuando un ojo es arrancado con una cuchara del rostro de una bella mujer se desmayan unos cuantos, cuando una prostituta es degollada algunos salen a tomar aire y son atendidos por un doctor, otros corren a vomitar su vértigo cuando una piel es arrancada de la espalda de una persona viva…"_

Y allí estaba el Crown, con sus puertas de cristal deslizables adornadas con cadenas de papel en colores y telarañas artificiales, fulgurando en un letrero con letras "terríficas" la palabra **Halloween Town**. No había rastro de casona, ni de capilla, ni de ruinas espectrales. Era la misma calle desolada, pero con el Crown inerme, pacífico y divertido. Del **Grand Guignol **no hubo ni un rastro.

_Diversión._

—Ellos…

Las palabras se ahogaron en su lastimada garganta y sus pupilas se dilataron con sobresalto antes de revelar su pensamiento.

"_Caballeros y damas de alta sociedad se adentran en las oscuras calles de un barrio decadente, y entran en un edificio que alguna vez fue una capilla. Adentro, les espera una orgía de sangre, sexo, traiciones, torturas, asesinatos, mutilaciones y violaciones."_

Como el espectáculo de su diversión, en esa casa maldita que había ya desaparecido, aquella multitud sedienta de sangre y retorcido entretenimiento estuvo por obtener su placer, queriéndoles hacer protagonistas de la aberrante función. Y es que ellos…

—Ellos… -repitió dolorosamente, sin ser capaz de pronunciar más sin sentirse desfallecer.

_Ellos intentaron torturarles el alma y robarles la vida._

**.::.**

* * *

><p>1. fedosysantaella-blogspot<p>

¡Holas!

¿Y qué tal les pareció? ¿Soy un asco es esto del terror/suspenso? Comprendanme, es mi primera vez xD Y si tienen alguna queja, favor de remitirlas a la cuenta de Jenny Anderson, que fue la culpable de esta historia especial de Halloween/Dia de muertos, pues sucede que nos hicimos un pequeño reto y pues aquí está mi parte y supongo que todas anhelamos leer la suya en estos días (no es presión querida amiga, pero si LOL)

Me gustaría comentar que este shot lo comencé hace un año pero la abandoné a la mitad por ciertas cirscunstancias adversas y del destino, y cuando quise retomarla ya estabamos en enero y como que qué fuera de lugar, pero Jenny me incitó y aquí estamos a un año publicando esto en fechas adecuadas y esperando que ustedes mis lectores hayan disfrutado de esta corta creación. Tengo la sensación de que no será el único especial que verá a la luz estos días, mi muso me amenaza con dos más que todavía me susurra a los dedos, so, supongo nos veremos en un próximo estos días. Por cierto que la inspiración para este relato me vino de una canción de mi banda favorita neoclassic "Ali Project", que se titula precisamente "Grand Guignol", que realmente existió en el siglo XX, una historia perturbadoramente interesante, si tienen curiosidad, Google les dará la respuesta xD

En fin, me encantaría recibir sus comentarios en torno a esta historia, ya que me serviría mucho para saber si les hizo cosquillas, si mi pluma es diestra para el género o mejor gracias, pero no gracias xD Quise agregar una mezcla de mis parejas favoritas, así que sorry por quien le haga fuchi al Rei/Yaten pero yo lo amo y qué le hago xD No negarán que gran parte de su contenido es Seiya/Usagi así que lo compensa, muajajajaja.

¡Os quiero!

Abracitos de chocolate con café ^o^)/

¿Comentarios para esta escritora de oficio?

**.:Sol:.**


End file.
